Book of Stories
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Here we go! I said I'd be starting a bunch of one shots and here they are. Send in your requests and I'll do my best to get them covered! Each story has their summary inside.


**Hey guys, I know I told you that I'm busy with school, prepping for the ACT's, and writing my own works for college admissions in my last AN. So now to please you I'm going to start doing one shots in my free time. Each one will have their own summary before it starts at the beginning. **

_Summary: When a padawan and a youngling are both running from the masters and bump into each other, what do they do? Hide together of course!_

It was peaceful, which was awfully weird considering the peaceful place was the Jedi Temple. Everyone knew there was always something going on there, whether it was giving out a new mission, knighting padawans, or just dealing with the younglings. Today though it seemed like the universe wanted to give the Jedi a day off. No new missions came in, the council has already finished today's work, and it seemed like even the younglings get a day off from classes. Every force sensitive being in the Temple was at peace.

Well except for a few.

"Stupid Sebastian," a young girl mutters under her breath as she runs through the halls.

This girl is only ten years old and is one of the younglings in the temple. She's a Togruta with rustic orange skin and white face markings. The face markings are two eyebrow shaped ones that lead up to her forehead to make an outline of a diamond and on her cheeks are two connected white triangles. Her two front lekku just barely touch her shoulders while her back lekk reaches the nape of her neck.

"I am not taking the blame for something he did," the girl growls as she dodges another master.

Unknown to the girl there is another running through the halls, and is on his way towards her.

"Man, Master is going to kill me for sure this time," a padawan of sixteen years says.

This padawan, who should know how to behave by now, is Anakin Skywalker. His brown hair cut short with the exception of his padawan braid. Fair skinned and quite tall for his age, already the same height as his master. The boy's frantic blue eyes are searching for a hiding place where his master won't find him; sadly Anakin failed to notice the Togrutan girl running towards him.

"Who put a wall there?" Ahsoka moans from her spot on the floor. _Seriously what did I run into? _

Hearing a groan behind her the young Togruta turns around to see a teenaged padawan lying face down on the floor, butt straight up in the air. The padawan appeared to be six years older than Ahsoka but she couldn't be sure since he wasn't facing her.

"Kid why don't you watch where you're . . . going." Anakin's eyes went wide when he looked at the youngling before him. She's only ten but her face markings enchanted the young padawan learner.

"Sorry," Ahsoka muttered, her lekku stripes going darker.

"No wait it wasn't just your fault," Anakin started to say but two shouts interrupted.

"Anakin!"

"Ahsoka!"

The padawan and the youngling look past each other to see the master that perused them throughout the temple.

_Oh crap_. Is the thought that passes through both their minds before Anakin decides to grab Ahsoka and run.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka questions.

"Somewhere safe!" Anakin yells over his shoulder.

Both padawan and youngling pass many of the masters, some who only knew Anakin, some who only knew Ahsoka, and some who knew them both. Those who knew them both were slightly scared; those two could cause enough problems alone, but together? The masters shuddered at the thought.

Finally after a good five minutes of running Anakin pulled Ahsoka into one of the empty rooms. There they could finally catch their breaths and pray their chasers wouldn't find them.

"So, what's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka Tano. You?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

_That _certinaly caught the Togruta's attention. "Anakin Skywalker? As in the chosen one?"

Anakin nervously lets out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah that's me."

Ahsoka smiles. "Cool. So what did you do to have your master chase you all over the temple?"

Anakin blinks. Ahsoka's response to who his identity was highly unexpected. Usually younglings would fawn all over him. "Um, I kind of knocked over a few shelves in the library."

"A few?" Ahsoka raised an eye marking. Anakin was famous around the temple for causing trouble.

"Okay like twenty, but it was an accident!"

"Of course it was," Ahsoka giggles.

Anakin only rolls his eyes. "So why was Master Ti chasing after you?"

Ahsoka's eyes flash with anger. "Stupid Sebastian broke an important statue and he blamed me for it! I wasn't even in the room! Everyone is afraid of him though, so he got them all to say it was me."

"That's not fair. It was his fault, he should be the one to get in trouble," Anakin says with slight anger in his voice.

Ahsoka kind of shrugged. "I'm used to it, Sebastian has a grudge against me ever since Master Ti started giving me private lessons on the Togruta and how to speak Togruti."

"Still it's his fault. As a future Jedi he should learn to take responsibility."

"But you're not taking responsibility for your actions and you're a Pasadena."

Anakin's jaw dropped. Did she really just say that? Ahsoka just giggled.

"Well aren't you a snippy one, Snips." Anakin smirked.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Skyguy."

The rest of the day Anakin and Ahsoka stayed in their little just talking and trading stories. No one knew they were there and they enjoyed their time together.

"Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan- Kenobi turns around to see Master Shaak Ti walking towards him.

"Have you seen a female Togruta youngling? I've been looking for her all day." Master Ti asks.

"I'm sorry Master Ti but no I have not. Actually I've been looking for my padawan all day as well."

Master Ti raises an eye marking. "What has young Skywalker done now?"

Obi-wan lets out a sigh. "An incident in the library. Why are you looking for the youngling?"

"One of the other younglings tried to frame her for something he did. She believes she's in trouble for it and I want to tell her she isn't." Shaak explains.

Obi-wan open his mouth but whatever he was going to say was cut off from a loud snore. The two Jedi look at each other and then at the door where the loud snore came from. As far as they both knew this hall was currently empty.

Both Jedi reach for their lightsabers as Shaak types in the code for the door. The door opens . . . and they relax. Lying on the floor is the missing padawan and youngling. Anakin is on his back while he's holding Ahsoka closely to his side. Both are peacefully asleep, Anakin was the one snoring.

"Should we wake them?" Obi-wan asks.

Shaak shakes her head. "No let them sleep. We'll come back for them in the morning."

With that they leave, letting the future master and padawan sleep.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Send in requests! I'll do almost anything from expanding on my angels if you want, to anisoka or obitine. Just send them in!**


End file.
